


Appreciation of the Body

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Appreciation of the Body

John Egbert--

 

John lays on his couch, eyes half shut and legs laid over the side, crossed over one another and bent at the knee. Bright blue eyes fluttered back open, shielded by eyelashes that were short, but thick enough to warrant the envy of the female population. A slim, pale hand on a stick arm with no muscle raised leisurely, running over baby soft and slightly chubby cheeks before raking back the mass of loose, dark brown curliness that was his hair. It was damp from a shower earlier taken, and would likely remain that way for a while, being as his hair never seemed to dry.

Blinking away the remains of half-sleep, John stretched his bare legs, covered only by the softness provided by a too long hoodie, which grazed just above his mid thigh area. A soft pop sounded with the crack of John's legs as he stood to his feet, giving Dave a tired hand motion meant to serve as a proper hello as he shuffled out of the living room, into the hallway and to the bathroom. Dave, from his position on the couch opposite of the one that John had just left, watched as John walked away. 

Shades off, Dave decided that John had an interesting way of walking.

Legs that were short and skinny held up a torso that wasn't quite enough to be considered chubby, but soft and smooth. He was clumsy on those legs of his, his footwork not so rhythmic and actually kind of sloppy. He had no 'right-left' or 'left-right' pattern and stepped, no, hobbled, by his tired brains own accord. Aside from the obviously interesting curvature and hardly noticeable rounded bounce of his unimpressively sized nerd butt, Dave figured he could be considered kind of adorable.

No homo though.


End file.
